


Mine Would Be You

by flyingtacorage



Series: Daydreams [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bwhahahaha, Don't freak pls, Like you gotta experience shit before you get the cutsey stuff, M/M, Maybe someone will die, Oh, Slow Burn, So this little thing just popped into my head during a daydream., There's an OC in this, Though this should be kinda cutsey, Tune in to find out :S, also, i dunno, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingtacorage/pseuds/flyingtacorage
Summary: "Do you think we'll have a happy ending?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allfandoms4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandoms4/gifts).



> This is to Allfandoms4, for writing such amazing content and giving Mark and Sean a side that I've never seen before. You are an extremely talented person and I wish nothing but the best for you.

“Mark, do you love me?”

Mark looked down at the ground and sighed. What is he supposed to say? He could lie and tell her that he does or he could tell her the truth and tell her that he just doesn’t have her name on his chest.

“If you have to think about it then I know my answer. Goodbye Mark.”

Mark watched as she stood and gathered her coat. This was his chance. He could either let her leave and feel like shit because he doesn’t have her name on his chest or he could lie and hope that it appears one day..

This is it, this is his last chance.

She turned and headed towards the door. Once she walks out, there is no going back. Mark took a deep breath and stood.

“Ivy, please wait.. please?”

Mark felt the burning sensation of her gaze as he fumbled with his sleeve. Now, Mark is hardly ever nervous about anything. After having millions of people watching his every move for 4 years, he had gotten used to being in the spotlight.

But this was different.

This was something that he wasn’t use to. Now, Mark’s dated several girls in his life and they’ve all been simple relationships. But his relationship with Ivy is on a completely different level than any relationship he’s been in before.

“I figured,” she laughed coldly “you just can’t tell me how you really feel. Even after all the shit you and I have been through. After all the late nights together and all of the memories you and I shared. It all ends like this.” She threw her hands up in the air and continued towards the door.

“Ivy, NO!”

Mark sprinted towards her and grabbed her arm. It couldn’t end like this. She deserves better than this. Hell, she deserves better than him. Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his class ring.

“Look at me,” he whispered, “Ivy, will you marry me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a good man Mark, anyone that knows you can see that, but I just don’t love you. I’ve never loved you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever been so depressed that you just stare at a wall with no motivation to do anything?
> 
> Yeah, me too.

_Oh..Shit.._

Mark held his breath as Ivy turned around slowly to face him. Of everything that he could have done to make her stay... They’ve only been together for 2 years, there’s no way that this relationship would be of any kind of marriage material.

“Mark..what did you just ask me?”

Her green eyes were wide as she searched his face. He felt his chest tighten as he locked his gaze with hers. The tension in the air grew thick as she awaited his answer.

“I asked if you would marry me..” He pulled his class ring up into view. “I know it’s not a diamond or a sapphire but it’s a placeholder. It’s a symbol that you and I are one and that together we can make it.”

“Mark..” Ivy shook her head and took a step back, “I don’t think this is the right time for this. It’s pretty obvious that you’re only asking me because you feel obligated. I mean, I get it, I do. I just don’t think I can marry you knowing that you don’t really mean it.”

Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Did he mean it or was she right? She was right that he felt obligated to, after spending this much time together, people assume you will get married and have a family, so he was just doing what was expected of him.  Maybe after they got married Mark would finally love her enough to get her name across his chest.

_Wait, does she even have his across hers?_

“Ivy, can I ask you something important?”  His voice was small as it echoed in the quiet room. He never thought to even ask her about it. His mind has been so occupied with his job that the thought of it completely left his mind.

“What is it?”

“Do..” he sighed “Do you have my name on your chest?”

Mark placed his class ring on the table beside him. There was no point in continuing to hold it out to her as her answer was plainly clear. He’s always been the type of man to wear his heart on his sleeve, and the consequences of that were usually him ending up being the one that was hurt. Now, he just poured his heart out yet again. Only to be hurt, yet again.

“Can we move this to your room?” A blush began to dance it way across her cheeks. Mark raised his eyebrow at the implication of what that meant. Ivy scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest.  “It’s better if I show you and I don’t think your neighbors want to see me in my underwear.”

Ivy motioned to the open blinds on her left. Mark nodded slowly and stretched his hand out to her. Why does she need to show him? Is his name there or does she just want to make him feel even worse?

She laid her hand in his and smiled up at him. Mark shrugged and closed his hand around hers. The house was eerily quiet as they made their way down the hall towards his room.

“I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me.” Mark groaned. This is absolute torture. Was she trying to stall? Either way, Mark was growing agitated with each step.

“This is it.” They had stopped outside of the last door in the hallway. He looked down at Ivy and crossed his arms. This is it.  No more bullshit.

“Can we go inside?” Ivy kept her eyes on the ground as she spoke. Mark shrugged and opened the door, motioning her inside. Mark followed her inside and closed the door.

“Show me, please. I can’t stand this anymore.”

Ivy nodded and turned around. She unzipped the back of her dress with ease and shrugged it off to the floor. Mark’s eyes were glued to her back as she moved the dress to the side and turned back to face him.

“There, see it? It’s there.” She traced her fingers across the black lettering on her chest. Mark squinted his eyes in the darkness as he tried to read it for himself.

“It’s too dark, I can’t read it. Let me turn on another light.”

“No! Please..” Ivy moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. He felt his face grow red as he felt her bare chest pressing into his.

“Ivy, wha-“

Mark was cut off as her lips crashed into his. Her kiss was rough and needy as she tried to force her tongue past his lips.

_This isn’t right…_

Mark took a step back and stared at Ivy. Her blonde hair was tousled slightly and her arms covered her bare chest.

“Enough stalling. I’m turning on a light because I need to see it for myself. Okay?” Mark moved past her and flipped the switch. As the room filled with light, Mark turned his attention back to Ivy. She had moved her hair over her chest in a vain attempt to hide his name. He walked back towards her and reached his hand out to move her hair.

“Mark please don’t do this.. please..” She looked up at him with pleading eyes as he slowly moved her hair out of the way.

_Ryan Avery Scott_

Mark stumbled back as he registered the words in his head. Who the hell is Ryan? He locked his gaze with Ivy as tears formed in his eyes.

“Who… _the fuck_ …is Ryan?”

Ivy returned his gaze and sighed. “I guess there’s no more hiding this,” she gestured to her chest “the cat is out of the bag. I’ve been cheating on you for years Mark. How could you have not seen that?”

The venom that filled her voice cut him like a knife. He could feel the tears fall down his face as she continued on.

“You’re a good man Mark, anyone that knows you can see that, but I just don’t love you. _I’ve never loved you_.” She reached down and grabbed her dress off the floor. It slid over her head with ease as she pulled it over her body and zipped it into place.

“All these years meant nothing to you?” Mark’s voice was barely above a whisper, “All the memories you and I made were fake? The promises of forever too?”

Ivy sighed and turned towards the door. “Yes Mark, it was all fake.” She opened the door and looked at him one last time before walking out of the room.

Mark felt his way towards the bed and sat down. He could feel his chest tightening as the front door slammed closed. This couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t really be doing this, could she? All these years were just wasted time to her. He curled himself into a ball and let his emotions take over.

Tonight was going to be one of the longest night’s he’s ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly written to "I'm Not The Only One - Sam Smith"
> 
> Also, really sorry for the shitty grammar and stuff in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, look, I'm actually updating xD
> 
> I'm such a terrible fanfiction writer. 
> 
> I'm sorry to be such a big disappointment.

Mark closed his eyes as the whiskey warmed his throat and landed in his belly. He had been to the bar almost every night since Ivy walked out and honestly, he was getting used to the burn of whiskey. Now, he never got completely drunk but he did drink enough to ease the pain in his heart. 

 

“Another one?”

 

Mark nodded his head as the bartender poured another shot in his glass. He could feel the bartender’s sympathetic gaze as he downed the shot with ease. He kept his eyes glued to the table as he pushed the glass away from himself. 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

He looked up to see a man taking the seat next to his. A soft smile pulled at the man’s lips as he reached his hand out in a friendly gesture. 

 

“My name is Sean, but my friends call me Jack.” a thick accent drifted through his voice as he introduced himself. Mark took the man's hand in his own and shook it gently. Mark could feel the worn calluses that littered the soft skin of the man’s hand. 

 

“Nice to meet you, Sean. My name’s Mark.” 

 

“Well Mark, what’s bothering you? I’ve seen you in here almost every night doing nothing but shots and leaving.”

 

Mark could feel his cheeks heat up as he let his eyes travel over the man's face and take in his features. Sean had deep chestnut hair that was freckled with spots of grey. His eyes were an electric ice blue with wisps of deeper blue and silver dancing through them. Light stubble decorated his jaw and made it way down his neck. 

 

“Mark? Why are you staring at me like that?”

 

“Sorry,” he shook his head “I was lost in thought. Uhh, why do you want to know my story anyways?”

 

“Well, I don’t like to see a handsome man like yourself drink himself to death if there’s something that I can do to help it.”

 

Sean’s voice was light though Mark could feel that there was a deeper meaning behind his words than what he let on. A sigh escaped Mark’s lips as he turned to face Sean. The younger man turned towards Mark and smiled encouragingly. 

 

“Okay,” he sighed, “I was dating this girl for two years. I honestly thought that she was the one that was going to be my soulmate. But no matter what I did, her name never appeared on my chest. At first, I thought maybe there was something wrong with me. So I went to doctor after doctor only to be told that I’m as healthy as a horse.”

 

Mark paused and wiped his sleeve across his cheek. When did he start crying? He felt a warm hand on his knee as Sean encouraged him to continue. 

 

“Well I tried to love her more than I did but nothing was making it appear. And so a few nights ago,  she and I were sitting down for dinner at my apartment and she asked if I loved her, and I honestly had to sit and think about that because what if that was why it didn’t appear, you know? What if the truth was that I didn’t love her? She got up to leave and I ran after her and stopped her and I asked her to marry me.”

 

“You  _ what _ ?”

 

“I wasn’t thinking straight, okay? I just didn’t want to lose her.. So I asked her with my class ring and she refused at first. But then I asked her if she had my name on her chest, because I’ve honestly never asked her. And God, I don’t know what I would have done if she did have it, but she wanted to go to my room to show me rather than just telling me. But when we got into my room and she went to show me, she started kissing me and trying to get me to have sex with her. And had the circumstances been different, I would have, but she was stalling and I just wanted to see for myself if she did or not.”

 

“What happened next Mark?”

 

“She..she had another man’s name on her chest…”

 

Mark wrapped his arms around his stomach as sobs racked through his body. He had kept all of this in for a while now but he just couldn’t swallow it all this time. He felt pathetic sitting here crying in front of another man, especially one that he just met in a bar, but there was no way that Mark could stop. 

 

“Oh, honey, it’s okay..”

 

Mark could feel Sean wrap his arms around him. The smell of birch wood and nutmeg filled his nose as he buried his face in Sean’s shoulder. Mark drew in a deep breath as he attempted to gain control over his emotions. 

 

“I-I’m sorry Sean.”

  
“No, hey, it’s okay. Let it out and I’ll be the strong one for right now, okay? I’ve got you.”


	4. Chapter Four

Mark pulled himself from Sean's chest and wiped his face. He felt like an absolute fool. What kind of person sobs into a strangers chest? Especially a hot stranger! He scrubbed his face with his hands and cleared his throat. 

"I'm so sorry about that. Usually, I can keep my composure pretty well but I guess that was just a thorn in my heart that was keeping me from being able to continue on without just letting my emotions run their course."

Mark looked over at Sean and smiled sheepishly. Sean's blue eyes were swirling with warmth as he smiled softly at Mark. 

"Don't apologize," he said "I would have preferred you cry it out with me rather than take any other form to release the emotions. I've lost someone close to me that went through about the same as you are and I.." 

Sean turned his gaze towards the floor. His usually warm face had grown twisted with grief as the memories flooded his mind and caused ice to flow through his veins. Mark reached his hand towards Sean's arm only to have Sean flinch away from his touch. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up and kill our mood. Each person carries around enough grief and torment to fill a stadium, you know?" Sean's smiled had returned and his eyes began to twinkle again. "How about I walk you home, okay? You've had way too much alcohol and after what just happened, I don't think I would be able to live with myself unless I knew that you made it home safely."

"Oh no," Mark interjected, "I can get home safely. I don't drive to the bar anyways, I live just a block away. You've done enough for me as it is and I couldn't possibly bother you with that. Thank you Sean, for everything."

Mark stood from his stool and placed his hand on Sean's shoulder. They locked eyes for a moment and Mark could feel some warmth and happiness return to his chest as his own chocolate eyes became lost in the sea of blues and greys that were Sean's. 

"Actually," Mark smiled down at the handsome stranger, "I'll take you up on that offer on one condition."

"Oh?" Sean raised his eyebrow and smirked. "I hope you know that I don't give out on the first date."

Mark's eyes widened and he stumbled back. "No no no," he pleaded, "I swear I wasn't thinking about that."

Sean's laughter filled the room as he stood and draped his arm around Mark's waist. 

"Come on handsome, let's get your ass home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK WHO IS STILL ALIVE

**Author's Note:**

> Huehuehue.. drama in Chapter 1 already! 
> 
> >.>


End file.
